Carpool
by Live.love.roseey
Summary: When Sonny needs a ride to school, her brother's best friend Chad, is happy to help. But while he's ignoring her at school for friends his own age, these rides may not go so smoothly. AU. A holly.roseey and live.love.inspire collab. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! It's Live. love. inspire and holly. roseey! This is our story together, and we really hope you guys like it! :D **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny With a Chance or any other products mentioned in this story. We own only our ideas.**

* * *

**Carpool: Chapter 1**

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I was flung into the pool by my brother, James.

"Sorry, Sonny," I heard him say when I resurfaced, "it was just too easy!"

"I'm going to get you back for that, James!"

15 minutes later, I was tanning in a long chair in our backyard. My eyes were shut behind my sunglasses as I pretended that I was asleep. All of a sudden, I heard two whispering voices behind me. My eyes opened slightly and I saw James with his best friend, Chad, holding colorful water balloons. I gasped and jumped up, running away before they could catch me.

"Dude, follow her!"

"James!" I squealed, "you already had your fun when you threw me in the pool! You don't need to get me wet again!"

"But Sonshine, you're completely dry now. It's only fair that we soak you again." I heard Chad's voice behind me. I was surrounded now.

"That makes absolutely no sense, Chad." I responded over my shoulder, not taking my eyes off of my brother. I peeked to the side of me and broke into a run.

"I got her, James." I heard Chad running behind me and I squealed in fear.

Chad must have caught up to me because all of a sudden, I felt his warm hands on my bare back, wrapping around my waist as he, not too violently, tackled me to the ground.

"Chad!" I giggled, "No!" I wrestled with him and flipped us over, establishing myself as the dominant one, "Ha! Now you're trapped!" I said in victory, before I was cut off by cold water splashing on my back. I screamed and jumped off of Chad, crawling across the grass, but he gripped onto my legs and kept me put.

"Take that, sis!" James laughed, pelting me with one more.

And then, as soon as they had attacked me, the two boys ran away. I got myself up and dusted off the grass that was clinging to my wet legs. My hair was all messed up, so I brushed my fingers through it and put it in a pony tail. I picked up my sunglasses that had dropped to the ground and put them back on my face. I walked over to the chair I was tanning on, grabbed my towel, wrapped it around me, and walked inside to go take a shower and do something different. Walking upstairs to my room, I passed James and Chad playing video games. I laughed, I was lucky I had James, a nice brother, to hang around with, and Chad, who's nice as well. We were all friends and all played around often. I stopped by the couch and Chad looked up.

"Dry now Sonshine?" Chad said, laughing.

"Pfft. I was barely wet to begin with." I laughed, and turned around to go to my room. I heard Chad and James chuckle softly. I had plenty of time to get them back, it was only the first day of summer after all.

Almost Three Months Later

"Honey, you know how I told you about how my boss gave me a promotion..." My mother said whilst peaking her head through my bedroom door.

"Yeah..." I drawled out.

"Well it means a lot longer hours, so I can't drop you off and pick you up from school anymore. But I've spoken to Chad, and he said he can drive you, if that's okay with you."

I looked up from my computer and smiled, "Yeah, sure thing mom."

James graduated last year, and was now at UC Berkeley. Chad was a senior this year, and I was a junior. That made me one year younger than Chad, and he never let me forget it.

I hadn't really talked to Chad the last half of the summer, after James left for college. Obviously, since his best friend didn't live here anymore, Chad didn't really have a reason to stop by, but we were still friends. I don't know what he had done with his summer, all I know is that he went on a two week cruise right after James left.

Tomorrow morning was the first day of school. I was excited to see my friends, but not excited to start homework and studying again. It was only 8 o'clock at night, but I had to print out my summer homework and put a few finishing touches on a report I had to do. After I did that, it was ten o'clock and I decided to get to bed so I could get some sleep.

"Morning, Sonshine." Chad's voice echoed throughout the downstairs of my house.

"Well hello, Chad. I haven't seen you in forever. How was summer?" I asked as I munched on my toast and bacon.

"It was good, I did a lot of sleeping and being lazy," He laughed, "Along with college applications."

I nodded, "Where've you applied?"

"USC, UCLA, Berkeley, and Stanford as of now."

I smiled, "Well I'm sure you'll get in to one of those at least."

"Thanks. You ready to go?"

I nodded and grabbed my backpack off a dining room chair.

"Bye mom!" I yelled upstairs, "Bye dad! Love you!"

We started to walk out the door, but Dakota, my dog, ran up behind us and started to run out the door.

"No Dakota," I picked her up and left, "You can't come with us, you have to stay here." Her puppy dog eyes made me feel guilty, but I didn't break.

After a strategic way of closing the door so Dakota didn't follow us, Chad and I were in his car on the way to school.

We spent the fifteen minute ride laughing, singing along to the radio, and acting as if we had been together all summer.

We got to school, and Chad and I went our separate ways. I walked over to the 11th grade area, and stood in line to get my schedule. The way our school worked was the first day was basically the orientation, we got our schedules and each class was spent meeting the teacher and finding out the books and supplies we needed. It was a nice way to get back into the swing of things.

I walked to my first period, AP English, and walked in the door. I grinned, seeing one of my best friends in the class.

"Tawni!" I squealed.

"Sonny!" She ran up and hugged me. I was shocked because Tawni isn't really a hugger, but then again we had barely seen each other all summer.

"How was Europe?" I asked. She spent two months traveling around Europe with her family.

"Amazing," She gushed, "I want to go back."

I giggled and we took our seats. Our teacher was Mrs. Campbell, a nice little old lady who was from the South.

"Good morning, y'all," She greeted us with a warm smile, "And welcome to your first period AP English class."

She went through the list of books we were going to read to the year, told us other supplies we needed, and then told us a little about herself. She was married, had three children, and lived in Georgia until she moved to California seven years ago.

The bell rang and Tawni looked at me, "What do you have next?"

I glanced at my schedule, "AP Biology, you?"

"Same! Let's go!"

We went through the more of our classes, and then it was lunchtime. Tawni and I met our two other best friends, Chloe and Portlyn, and we went to get lunch. I went to the salad bar with Chloe while Tawni and Portlyn when to the pasta bar. Our school's cafeteria was decked out, and always had delicious food.

"So how was your ride with Chad?" Chloe asked while smirking and bumping my hip.

I blushed, "It was fine, and you're still wrong."

Chloe laughed, "Nope, I don't believe you." She has had a theory that Chad and I are in love, no matter how many times I tell her she's wrong.

We paid for a our food and then us four girls sat down at our regular table by a window looking out at the school's botanical garden.

While we were eating, I looked up to see Chad walk by with a group of the senior boys.

"Hey Chad." I smiled at him.

Chad looked me right in the eyes and had a blank stare. And then, he scoffed. He scoffed as he walked by me!

My face fell and I looked at Tawni, confused.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered.

I saw Chloe and Portlyn look at each other, and I glanced up, "I don't know," I whispered, "I don't know at all."

After lunch, classes were a blur until school ended. I put my things in my locker, talked to the girls, and then walked out to the parking lot to Chad's car.

I saw him while he walked up to his car. He looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and got in the car once he unlocked it.

"Hey Sonshine," He grinned, using his favorite nickname for me, "How was your day?"  
"Chad Dylan Cooper, are you seriously going to act like that after what happened at lunch?" I said sternly, "What the hell was that about?"

His face turned serious, "Look, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Now that James is gone, I needed to get closer with the seniors. The guys I walked by you with today were on the cruise with me, and they wanted to be friends. But they're kind of, snotty, and I have to act differently around them. So I can't act like the same Chad you're used to hanging out with, okay?" I shook my head, my anger turning to disappointment before turning to face out the window, deep in thought.

"Okay," I said to him quietly, the thoughts in my head running at a million miles per hour. "If that's what you want then fine."

"I know your angr- wait, did you just say okay?" He said, pulling the car over when it reached my house, then tilting his head to look at me in confusion.

"Yes Chad." I said monotonously. He looked at me blankly before turning to face the road in front of me. "Well, I better go, mum's probably waiting."

"Oh, yeah sure. See you tomorrow then." He said whilst scratching the back of his head nervously.

I gave him a forced half smile before getting out of the car and slamming the door behind me.

I jogged up my stairs and let myself inside my house. I shut the door behind me and let out a big sigh, having only one thought.

_Well this sucks._

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. What did you all think? And do you have any ideas for where this could go? Review and tell us! X**


End file.
